Who am I?
by TruthsAndIdeals
Summary: A 4-year-old boy is found in the middle of a blizzard, on the last reaches of consciousness. Someone rescues him, but what goes on from there? Keep reading you'll see. Updated whenever I can do it.
1. Chapter 1: Snowy Stranger

**Hey, guys. I had a restart in my profile to make things more proper. And more creative... Anyways, here's TECHNICALLY my first story.**

**Disclaimer: **You hear these a lot. I don't own anything but Skylor. Everything else is property of Nintendo.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Snowy Stranger_

One tree fell down. Another fell. Strongest blizzard DarkLand's ever gotten in years. Everyone stood indoors while they wait it out. Everyone but a small boy lying on the snow. No one's around to even see him. The boy isn't having fun, no. He's suffering, and practially freezing to death. He's trying to stay warm for as long as he can, a bit easier when you've JUST woken up. He feels dizzy too... REALLY dizzy... The cold's already penetrated his entire being. He gets up, and starts walking away...

Not far from him is another being. This one is prepared for the worst, so he can handle it. His name? None other than Ludwig Von Koopa. He's prepared to travel, but he's apparently being forced too...

"Ugh, why do _I _have to go get more firewood? He breathes fire, for crying out loud! Just get some of Iggy's toys and there! But no, there's practically no reasoning with Dad...! Wait, what's that?" He sees a dark small figure trudging not that far from Ludwig. It's that boy again... He's close to fainting... Suddenly, Ludwig starts walking up to him...

"Hey! Are you ok? Hello?" He walked up to him until he reached him. Ludwig saw the boy was shivering... The boy looked up and saw Ludwig. He felt relieved, but just as he tried to smile, he fainted. Ludwig was shocked and immediately helped him up. He wasn't normally this compassionate, but he was glad to help out this boy. Now that Ludwig's carrying the boy, he's trudging as well. He made his way back to the castle...

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? There will be more if you'd want to see it. Rate and review to tell me what you think, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2: Heroic Rescue

**Back with a new chapter. That's right, all ready to make another chapter. I want to post as much as I can as I have time in the weekend. Btw, I don't know if this has been happening to your computers/laptops/pcs, but my stories don't really appear in the Mario Archive. Post a review for both evaluation/comments and if you CAN see this story in the Mario Archive or not. They're really appreaciated.**

**Disclaimer: **Yes, another. Again, nothing but the imaginitive perspective of characters and Skylor is mine.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Heroic Rescue_

Ludwig finally arrived back to his castle (Not really his, yet) with the boy still unconscious. Though, once coming in, he'll attract a lot of attention. So he decided to try to come in quietly. Plus, there was one more detail...

"Dad'll be furious when he finds out I brought a human to our home... But he's in danger, and I'm the only one who bothered to help this kid. Hm?" He noticed the boy had a small satchel to his left arm, which kept hitting Ludwig from time to time.

"I'll look through it later... For now, let's go in." He opened the smaller door and tried to make sure none of his father's servants noticed him. He was successful enough to make it to his room unnoticed. He opened the door and practically dragged the boy to his bed. He carried him up on it and let him rest. He grabbed his satchel and looked through it's contents.

"Let's see... Spare clothes, small amount of food, one bottle of water, frozen now... And... huh... That's it. Where ever this guy was coming from, he was sure prepared. Well, I'll be right back. Just stay here... I'll be back with something warm to eat." He put the satchel back on the boy and left the room, closing the door. The boy was starting to warm up, only a tiny bit. But he was nothing close to waking up yet. Ludwig went downstairs until his father spotted him.

"Ludwig? Back already? Where's the firewood?"

"Err, I didn't get it yet..." He gulped with fear as he was prepared for his father's thunderous yelling.

"Well, never mind, Roy got some a while ago. Though I expect you to get some next time. What were you doing out there, anyways? Fooling around in that extreme weather?"

"N-No, I was just, umm, studying some snow particles?"

"Okay, I guess. Well, come to the living room, it's freezing even IN the castle."

"I will, just let me... analyze my results..."

"Just hurry it up." He stomped away to the living room as Ludwig went off into the kitchen. One of the Boo servants had made fresh soup, still practically warm. Ludwig just grabbed a bowl of it, and left to his room. He opened the door quietly and went up to the young boy. He sat right lext to him, one hand holding the bowl, the other hand lifting the boy to sit upright. He got him sit upright, and Ludwig let him go. The same hand grabbed the spoon, and Ludwig started feeding him the warm soup.

"This is a little embarrassing, but I guess it's worth it to help out someone..." Ludwig immediately stopped when he saw that the boy was squinting... He was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and looked around him. He looked scared and shocked.

"Whoa, calm down. You're safe here. What were you doing out in a blizzard, by the way...?" He saw straight into his eyes. He wasn't responding, he was speechless.

"Can you talk? At all? Then, let's start off with our names. My name's Ludwig Von Koopa... So, what's your's?"

"..." He stood quietly... Then, he remembered this is the same person he saw outside.

"S... Sky... Skylor."

"Your name's Skylor? Okay, nice to meet you. Anything else you want to say?" The boy didn't say anything, but he was grateful that Ludwig saved his life.

"Th-thank you, Ludwig..." There was a hint of relief and pain in his voice...

"No problem, I guess. Well, you're cold enough as it is. Just sleep in my bed if you want to, and I'll take you home."

"Home? I... No home..."

"You don't have a home? Then where'd you get your things? Where did you come from?"

"I don't remember. I don't know."

"Hmm... I can MAYBE ask King Dad if you can stay here... But... Urgh..." Ludwig started remembering his father's words.

_"Not one human will get past these castle doors! I see one and I destroy one, got it? Well, unless it's Peach._

"No, he HAS to make an exception. Skylor, just lie down and sleep, k? You look pretty tired and cold. I'll see what I can do about you."

"Okay..." He yawned and lied down. Soon as 5 seconds, he was asleep. From there, Ludwig go up and left the room to go to the Living Room...

* * *

**That'll be it for this chapter, okay? I'll try to get more chapters put up this weekend, but for now, hang in there, if you're interested. And again, tell me if you see this in the Mario Archive of FanFiction, okay? :3**


	3. Chapter 3: NotSoLong Secret Revealed

**HI! Okay, I found out what the problem was, honestly, it's embarrassing. I wanted to check if my story was on the Archive as soon as I posted it... and, umm... Turns out, a TON of stories can be updated in such little time! So because so many stories were posted RIGHT when I posted mine, it was pushed to the bottom of the page. But, I appreciate all your reviews (Only like 5, but that's great for a first-timer, right?) for telling me about my 'problem' and for complimenting my story, thank you guys so much! Anyways, I'll do what I can to update this story this week.**

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo owns everything, except Skylor and my imaginative perspective of characters.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Not-So-Long Secret Revealed_

Ludwig went down to the living room where Iggy, Lemmy and Roy were gathered by the fire. Ludwig could clearly see one of his old machine designs in the firewood, and yet, he wonders how Roy even got past security. Anyways, he went to his father, who was just about ready to fall asleep, until Ludwig went up to him.

"What is it, son? Ready to stay by the fire?"

"Umm, no, not exactly. I need to tell you something... It's really important."

"Hm? What?"

"I sort of... umm... Promise you won't get mad, but... I brought a... human in here..."

"WHAT?" The three children by the fire turned around to see what punishment Ludwig would receive.

"HOW COULD YOU LET A HUMAN IN HERE?"

"Hey, calm down! That kid was suffering out there, I was the only one who could save him!"

"So what? There's plenty already! Who's gonna miss one?"

"Well... err... That may be true... I think he might have been... abandoned..."

"Abandoned...? I'm not saying I care, but who would leave a child out in the middle of a blizzard? Especially in DarkLand?"

"I don't know, but I want to take care of him... I just can't let him back out there in that weather alone. Right now, he's asleep in my room."

"I wanna go see this kid in person."

"Fine, but don't wake him up. You too, Iggy and Lemmy." All 5 went upstairs and went inside Ludwig's room. They saw a boy cuddled up in Ludwig's blanket, sound asleep. Bowser stared down to his son.

"Do you know his name?"

"Yeah, it's Skylor. I don't think his vocabulary isn't very advanced. He could hardly speak properly."

"Well, that makes sense, he looks about your age. Not all children are gifted like you, Ludwig." He didn't say anything. Lemmy and Iggy shoved ahead and saw Skylor.

"Is he gonna stay here, Dad?" The smaller, but older twin stared up at his father.

"Yeah, is he?" The taller, but younger twin stared up at his father as well.

"Hmm... Well, it wouldn't be right to just kick him out in this weather. All right, he can stay, but Ludwig, he's YOUR responsibility, not mine."

"You know, he's not a dog."

"To me, humans are. Not Peach, though. Anyways, you're gonna share your room with umm, Skylor, was it? He has clothes, right?"

"Yeah, he has some in his bag. I figured someone must have thought he should have been ready for this."

"Well, better something than nothing. Fine, it's settled." Ludwig remembered something.

"He... He won't have to leave, will he?"

"No, he can stay, if he wants. But you already know what you have to do." Bowser left the room, as well as Lemmy and Iggy. Roy stayed behind.

"You think he's tough enough to survive here? He don't look it."

"Roy, I swear, if you start to pick fights with Skylor, I WILL make a Pain Potion JUST for you."

"All right, easy. Not like I will." Roy left the room as well. Ludwig stayed in the room just looking at his new roommate.

"Well, Skylor, you have a home now..." Skylor just turned at Ludwig's direction, smiling, though still asleep.

* * *

**What did you think? Touching at the end, huh? Just tell me what you think in the reviews. Oh, and you don't have to tell me if this was in the Archive or not, though I appreciate those who did. Cya! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Encounters

**Hey, sorry! I haven't been able to use the PC for a week, so I can't update. BUT, again, I'll update as much as I can during this weekend! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Skylor. Everything else is Nintendo property.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Midnight Encounters_

It was already moderately late in the night. Everyone in the castle, even the Boos, were asleep. That is to say, ALMOST everyone. Ludwig was sitting upright in his bed reading an adult-level chapter book. Right next to Ludwig was Skylor, still sound asleep. Ludwig was nearly done with the book, so he just dropped it on the night stand and turned off the lamp. He slept opposite of Skylor, in other words, just facing away from him. In a matter of seconds, he was asleep, but as HE fell asleep, Skylor had JUST woken up.

"Huh...? Ludwig asleep..." His stomach growled all of a sudden.

"Urgh, still hungry..." He hopped out of Ludwig's bed and left the room. He saw shadows, darkness, only a few lit torches. It frightened him, but he still went forward to eat something. He went downstairs, and he could hear voices coming from the next room, and not only only that, he could smell food... He peeked out of the corner of the wall, and saw that it was just a TV left on. But, why it was asleep was clear to Skylor. Bowser had fallen in front of it, and the only way to the kitchen is to go across and in front of Bowser. He was asleep, snoring quite loud, in fact, intimidating Skylor. But anything for food, as Skylor thought. He quietly tip-toed across Bowser and success, he made it to the kitchen. He saw plenty of food already made, even in the middle of the night. But someone else was here too. It was Roy, who was gobbling up some food. Roy soon noticed Skylor.

"HM? *Gulp* What are you doing here?"

"Erm... Hungry..."

"Oh, is that all...? I guess I should give you something. Just so you know, I'm only doing this because Ludwig's forcing me to, so don't think I like you, Skylor."

"..." He just stood there, blank-minded.

"Right..." He grabbed a large half-eaten cake from Iggy's recent birthday, it still looked fresh.

"I've eaten enough, here." He handed the whole platter to Skylor, who smiled and started to drool a tiny bit.

"Well? Go ahead, eat it." Skylor opened his mouth and ate the whole thing in one bite. Roy stood there, astounded.

"Whoa... Were you seriously THAT hungry? Big mouth..."

"Sorry? Normally, not hungry like that." He suddenly shuddered. The sugar and the cold started to get to Skylor.

"Let me guess... You need to go back to bed, don't you?"

"M-hm. Thank you, umm..."

"Roy. My name's Roy. Don't you forget it..." Roy left the kitchen, as well as Skylor. He started heading back, and went back to bed. He simply slid into the bed, taking off his coat in the progress, and soon enough, he was asleep. And out came a burp...

* * *

**Sorry, this one might have lacked a little effort... Well, tell me what you think... Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: His First Morning Here

**Yep, another one already. I try to do as much as I can in the weekdays. Oh, and thank you for your reviews, they're all appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: **Skylor, mine. Everything else, Nintendo.

* * *

_Chapter 5: His First Morning Here_

The sun rose up, though, due to the blizzard, it was hardly visible... It was still really harsh outside. Everyone except Ludwig and Skylor was already awake. But, in fact, that blizzard broke in the window, opening it with a slam, which woke up the two sleepy kids harshly, making them fall down to the floor.

"Owwww... Ludwig... Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... You?"

"Fine."

"Say, Skylor, there's something I need to ask you..." Ludwig quickly got up off the floor.

"What it?" Skylor also got up.

"You like it here, right?"

"Oh yes, very nice castle."

"Well, would you like to stay here?"

"Really? Me stay here? That be AWESOME! Spend time with friend, always!" Skylor simply smiled in joy...

_'I'll never get over that grammar...'_ Though Ludwig with a smile...

"That's great, Skylor! I'll tell my dad, he may be happy!"

"Dad? Ludwig dad?"

"Oh right, I haven't shown you him. Come on!" Ludwig looked at Skylor's hair.

"Err... No offense, but that metal band doesn't look that good in your hair. Here, let me get it." He grabbed the metal band and easy enough, he took it off.

"Put it on your wrist. Cuffs really suit people..." They left the room as Skylor was putting the cuff on his wrist. They went downstairs and they saw just Bowser and Roy.

"Where's Lemmy and Iggy?" Bowser turned around in a bit of surprise.

"Don't know, probably playing somewhere in the castle. Oh, Skylor's awake..."

"Uhh..." Skylor gulped in fear as he remembered last night when he was sneaking past the big monster or to be clear, Bowser.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I... Don't know, maybe he's sacred of you, Dad..."

"Figures. Every human wouldn't exactly say hello to this face." Bowser walked towards Skylor, frightening him a bit.

"Hey there, my name's Bowser. Nice to meet you, Skylor." He put out his hand to Skylor, expecting him to shake hands with him. Skylor looked at his large palm and nervously shook it with his much smaller hand.

"Heh, I guess he is a bit scared. Don't worry, Skylor, I won't hurt you. Anyways, Ludwig, what did he say?"

"He said he would like to stay. That is okay, right?" He looked at Skylor, who clenched his fists in bravery.

"I guess so. But again, remember what I said. Now go find Iggy and Lemmy, breakfast should be ready soon."

"Okay. Come on, Skylor." Ludwig left towards the hall and Skylor stood for a bit and then left too. They were both walking down the bedroom halls. There were only 4 used ones, and many others that store a bunch of items and trophies stolen from enemies. A few contained things that interest the kids, like a boxing room for Roy, which Bowser had second thoughts about when putting this in, a piano room with many other musical things in there for Ludwig, though he's still a beginner, and an indoor playground for Iggy and Lemmy, which they were both in.

"Iggy, Lemmy, it's time for breakfast."

"Hunh?" Ludwig's voice caused Lemmy to lose balance on his ball, making fall and launch the big ball towards Skylor, impacting him and knocking him into a wall.

"Urgh... Oww..." Skylor was simply dizzy after that hit.

"Umm, sorry about that, Sylor." Lemmy simply looked down in a bit of shame.

"Lemmy, his name is Skylor, not Sylor. Now hurry up, you two, it's time to eat."

"Fine." Iggy picked up Lemmy off the floor and they both ran to the dining hall. Ludwig walked towards Skylor.

"You okay?" He lent a hand out to Skylor, and he picked him up as he lifted him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Eat now?"

"M-hm. Come on, they might eat everything before us!" They both ran to the dining hall as well, eventually arriving. Ludwig quickly stopped, but Skylor kept running and bumped into Roy.

"What the...? Oh, it's just you. What, you hungry again? Well, I wouldn't blame you, I'd starve too if I didn't eat a whole night. Bet I can eat faster than you!"

"It's on!" Skylor and Roy sat next to each other as two ParaTroopas came in the room and server everyone with pancakes. Bowser, having a huge appetite, was server about 7 or 8. Everyone else got 3 to 4, spread with gooey syrup and a simple square of butter and some whipped cream. Roy looked at Skylor, as did he.

"Ready?" Everyone else started eating.

"Ready."

"Ok, GO!" Both Roy and Skylor started eating like animals, eating fast and messy. Roy was eating his last two until he looked at Skylor.

"Done!" Skylor burped as he smiled too.

"How the f-?"

"Roy!" His father yelled.

"What? I was gonna say freak..." Roy swallowed his last bite.

"Hm..."

"Well, Skylor, you beat me. You're not SO bad..."

"Really? Thank you!" Ludwig, Iggy and Lemmy finished at the same time, and got up as well as the two animals.

"Skylor, wanna go play Flame Ball?"

"Um, Lemmy, Skylor can't handle fire."

"Oh right... Then what, big brother?" Ludwig and Roy noticed the blizzard calmed down turning into simple snowfall.

"We could go outside. Can we, Dad?"

"As long as you can keep yourselves warm. Ludwig, if you guys get cold, use your fire, even if you're barely good at it,"

"Okay. Guys, get ready. Skylor, let's hope you have more warmer clothes." They all left to their rooms and started dressing up. Ludwig grabbed Skylor's satchel and looked through the clothes.

"Let's see again... Ah, this'll help. Here, you have a coat." Ludwig passed him a black and blue coat to Skylor, who quickly put it on.

"And a scarf..." He handed that too. A gray scarf with black stripes, Skylor put it around his neck.

"Wow, this is a big bag. Oh, and here, leggings and gloves..." They were two brown leather leggings that looked like long cuffs, they had various strips holding the warm wool inside the leggings, and Skylor put those around his legs and next his snow-fit shoes. He also wore the blue gloves.

"Okay, let me get ready." Ludwig grabbed a pair of dark blue gloves, a black scarf, and white and dark blue coat, as well as warm black boots.

"Let's go...!" They left outside and saw that Roy, Lemmy and Iggy were waiting. They were practically wearing the same thing as Ludwig, only with different colors and a few custom choices.

"Okay, the three of us decided. We want to play Snowball Fight!"

"Yeah, I'll be with the twins, Ludwig. You can be with Skylor. Now start making your fort and weaponry!" Both teams went to their sides and started building. Roy, Lemmy and Iggy quickly built a small snowy fort.

"Hah! I'd like to see what you can... Oh..." Iggy saw that Skylor and Ludwig had built a battle fort equipped with cannons.

"Bring it!" Ludwig and Skylor quickly said as they launched snowballs and blasted snowballs towards the three team as they fired back. It was practically war, as they advantaged side quickly lost against the pair. They put up a little white flag.

"Ha! We won! Good job, Skylor!"

"Yeah, you too!" Both of them laughed as the other three dug their way out of their snow.

"Urgh..." Roy just pouted, but smiled a little.

* * *

**I think this one was a bit long... Anyways, thanks for your reviews, I'd love to see more. Thanks and cya!**


	6. Chapter 6: How About a Story?

**Okay, sorry, but I'm just about ready to close this story up, guys. I have plenty of ideas that I want to publish already, though I like having prequel stories to back them up. This chapter will seem different, it's a story inside a story! Oh, like always, thanks for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: **What do you think? Skylor's mine, everything else is Nintendo's.

* * *

_Chapter 6: How about a story?_

After a snowstorm of a fight, everyone went inside to warm up. They were given hot chocolate, in fact, VERY hot, Iggy and Lemmy paid no warning, so they got their tongues burned. It was late at night already, so after they finished drinking, Bowser told everyone to go to bed. Skylor wasn't that sleepy, so he wanted Ludwig to read him a story. He walked to a shelf and picked out a book, while Skylor changed into sleepwear he found in his bag. Ludwig picked one out, titled '_The 9 Sacred Weapons_'.

"Okay, so, I've never read this one, so this'll be fun for both of us." They both got into bed with the lamp still on. Skylor got comfy enough, ready to sleep. Ludwig just sat upright to read the book. He opened the book to the first page. It showed a silhouette of a man and 9 young humans surrounded by destruction and despair. Above him were 9 colorful gems.

_"A long time ago, where there was nothing but chaos and destruction, was but a very old man and his 9 grandchildren. He's done all that he can to keep them alive, but he is nearing the dawn of death. So before he dies, he told his grandchildren, who were at their teenage years. _**_'It is my time, children. I must depart... Please, whatever you can do, restore peace to this land. That is my final wish, for everything to remain at peace. Urgh... Farewell, children...' _**_Just as he died, he turned into 9 colorful gems. Each gem has their own attribute." _Ludwig turned the page and there were the 9 gems again, only closer and glowing with a weird aura, each gem above an individual person.

_"The Gem of Fire, as fiery as the sun. The Gem of Water, as deep as the ocean. The Gem of Electricity, as shocking as thunder. The Gem of Grass, elegantly natural as a jungle. The Gem of Wind, as vast as the sky. The Gem of Earth, as abundant as the earth itself. The Gem of Ice, as cold as the fiercest blizzard. The Gem of Light, as bright as the heavens above. And the Gem of Darkness, as dark as shadows. Given to each grandchild, who was now warriors, they have used the gems to protect the land from all that is evil, for the Gems are not what they seem..." _The next page showed the Gems as Weapons, each in its unique style.

_"Each Gem was able to be turned into a Weapon and back whenever the owner wishes." _Ludwig turned the page and were 3 out of the 9 Sacred Weapons close up.

_"The Warrior of Fire was granted the Flare Blade. The Warrior of Water was granted the Hydro Arm. The Warrior of Grass was granted the Nature Bow." _He turned the page again, showing 3 more Weapons.

_"The Warrior of Electricity was granted the Zap Claws. The Warrior of Ice was granted the Freeze Staff. The Warrior of Wind was granted the Hurricane Orbitars." _Again, 3 more Weapons.

_"The Warrior of Earth was granted the Fissure Club. The Warrior of Light was granted the Brightness Cannon. The Warrior of Darkness was granted the Shadow Palm." _The next chapter shows the Warrior of Darkness against the other Warriors.

_"The Warrior of Darkness discovered that the Warrior with all 9 Gems will be granted immortality and ultimate power. And so, he defeated and killed his own brothers and sisters, lost in the delusion of greed..." _The book's next page showed the Warrior of Darkness destroying towns and nature.

_"To enjoy his victory, he destroyed many civilizations and destroyed most of the wildlife. He was strong, but he was missing something... He only had 8 Gems in all. He didn't kill all of the Warriors... For there was one more." _The next page showed the Warrior of Light standing up against the Warrior of Darkness.

_"The Warrior of Light had survived the attack. He was the only one who can stop him. He challenged his brother to a fight, destroying more life... But, with the strength of his dead brothers and sisters' souls all together, he defeated his brother and killing him in the process. The Warrior of Light went up to his brother... **'I'm sorry... But I had to do this...'**'. _The page turned and showed that the Warrior of Light carrying the 9 Gems into different locations.

_"The Warrior of Light knew what to do. He grabbed all of the Gems, taking them to 9 different locations. He sealed them in their own chambers, and made sure no one will find them, saving anyone else from the corruption of greed and darkness. As he sealed his own Gem, the Warrior of Light slowly died... He saved the rest of the world from horrid destruction, he restored peace to the land, he fulfilled his grandfather's wish. And with that, he vanished... As to where the Gems are located, nobody knows. THE END." _He closed the book. He looked down and saw that Skylor fell asleep on Ludwig's stomach, also hugging him too. Ludwig placed the book on his night stand, and turned off the lamp. The moonlight was still shining through the window... Ludwig put his hand through Skylor's hair and soon fell asleep too.

* * *

**I don't know if this is what you guys wanted, sorry. Oh, this will be a reference in one of my future stories. And YES, to those of you wondering, I DID get the names of those weapons from Kid Icarus, Uprising. Anyways, next chapter will be the last, okay? Sorry... R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Second Morning, Forever Home

**I am SO sorry I have been holding this off for so long! I've had to deal with my graduation preparation and a lot of messed up family stuff. Anyways, like I have said quite some time ago, this is the final chapter. I wanna move on to my next stories...**

**Disclaimer: **Skylor mine, Everything else Nintendo.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Second Morning, Forever Home_

The snowstorm turned into really light snowfall, and the sun even poked out, still being a lot of snow... Skylor and Ludwig were still asleep, as well as everyone else. Skylor was dreaming about the bedtime story Ludwig read him until he slipped out of the bed, hitting his head.

"Ow... Again?" He looked at Ludwig, who was still asleep. He walked up to him while still trying to be quiet.

"Ludwig...?" He didn't wake up.

"Ludwig? Can you wake up now?" He didn't wake up, so Skylor just started shaking him slowly. Ludwig soon started squinting.

"Mmmm... Wh-What? Oh, hey Skylor... Something wrong...?"

"Hungry again..." Skylor just giggled and took off to the kitchen...

"Unf..." Ludwig got ready and walked to the kitchen. He could already see Skylor trying to reach for a cupboard that clearly smells like cookies. Ludwig rushed to him and stopped him from even getting close to the cookies.

"Aww... Why? I'm hungry!"

"Sorry, even though I'm a big fan of cookies, we still shouldn't eat any before a meal... Or breakfast... I'll just make you something... Umm... Let's see..." He walked towards the VERY LARGE fridge and grabbed bacon and eggs, a typical breakfast for the most discerning meat lovers. In a matter of minutes, Ludwig made enough food for both of them and just as Ludwig was about to take his first bite, Skylor's food was gone.

"..."

"...?" Skylor just burped and smiled innocently.

"Nothing. Just wow..." Ludwig quickly finished his food and they both left to their room again.

"Okay, we woke up pretty early, so we have enough time before everyone else gets up. I guess we can play a few video games. I'll go look for them, wherever I put my Wii..." **(SIDE NOTE: Yes, the Wii and other Nintendo Systems exist in these stories. As well as their respected games.) **Ludwig looked everywhere and everywhere and finally found it, set it up and handed Skylor a Wii Remote.

"So which game?" Ludwig placed over 30 games on his bed, and Skylor looked over them with amazement... Soon, he picked out one.

"Hmm, Super Smash Bros. Brawl? Excellent choice!" He put it in and the game immediately started.

"All right, you're a beginner Smasher, so I'll teach you the basics. I'll even go easy on you. Okay, choose your character..." Skylor moved the Remote and picked Kirby. Ludwig picked Link. He chose the Beginner stage and they were soon playing. Skylor didn't know how to play, but he already beat Ludwig 5 times. For the rest of the day, they just kept playing and playing. Skylor simply laughed and smiled every time he won and moped a bit when he lost, though either way, it was fun playing, but it was even more fun just staying in the castle with a great friend like Ludwig...

* * *

**Well, what did you think? This is the final chapter, and again, I am SO SORRY I have been holding this off for so long! I'm trying to do what I can do this summer... Anyways, rate and review.**


End file.
